The Royal Treatment
by smstanton
Summary: AU 4 some between White Rose and Arkos. Takes place in my AU told in 4 years of Beacon.


So…. Hello everybody! I guess I take commissions now…

This was rather unexpected but… well that is just the way it worked out. Anybody interested can send me a note or email and I will be happy to talk about it with you. I do not have an established rule set for CM's as it is something we both would have to discuss and come to terms with.

Before anybody reads this story please be advised this takes place in the AU I have made through my Fic, Four Years of Beacon. They are closely tied to Canon characters… but have obviously grown and evolved as they have from my Fan Fiction. The Commissioner had very specific things he needed in the CM and while I believe he is pleased, I hope the story can be entertaining for those who spend the time to read it.

Thank you for your time, and please, leave a Review telling me your thoughts. Smutty stuff is still something very new to me and while I work to improve I cannot claim to be an expert of it.

CM 4 some White Rose X Arkos

Pyrrha Nikos, er ahem. Pyrrha Nikos-Arc, 4 time Champion of the Mistral tournament. The youngest champion in the history of that illustrious competition. The only person to ever win 4 times ever much less 4 in a row turned that page of her life when she choose to became a Huntress. Now 12 years after graduating the prestigious Hunter's Academy Beacon, she finds herself married to her Partner and love of her life. She was born to a poor family who struggled to get consistent meals in her childhood… now she is part of the ruling family of a Kingdom as a Queen.

One would think that would be enough to settle her desires as a person having accomplished all that.

Well… one would also be wrong. See right now… she wants a coat. A big comfortable and most importantly… thick coat.

"The next time Jaune asks me to visit The Schnee Manor I will not-quite-politely decline!" The Spartan semi-seriously vowed shivering in the back of the limo sent to pick her up.

Up front the driver chuckled "My apologizes Ma'am. Mistress Weiss wanted to warn you of the cold but felt the car would be enough. I shall make accommodations for the return trip."

Pyrrha smiled… "Thank you.. Mr. Kline was it?."

The driver tipped his hat to the lady in confirmation, and continued focusing on his work. Her complaints were mostly in jest. Visiting a friend via an unexpected invitation is a wanted occurrence… just why did all her unexpected trips be around snow in winter!?

Trying to put her unease out of her mind she made sure to observe her surroundings. She was forced to admit regardless of how cold as she is, Atlas in the winter was a sight to behold. Though… the visuals didn't exactly help with her body temperature at the moment, the estate itself was impressive.

The large structure that was her destination has served the Schnee family as home for years. Now, with her friend and ally Weiss at the helm… things remain largely unchanged. Though, the company she represents has made tremendous strides at improving its image over the years. Thanks to carefully planned allegiances and friendships with those abroad, that image is much less murky now than previously.

Pulling her attention off the surroundings she realized her driver making a call.

"Yes Harold… have a coat waiting for me and ensure the room is up to a comfortable temperature. Our visitor is from Mistral after all."

Harold seemed to inquire further.

"Yes Harold THAT Pyrrha Nikos-Arc, Yes… No… ok yes she is indeed 6' tall. No… I do not know… you will have to see for yourself if she is still in tip-top shape… I am sure she could prove herself in a practice match if you wished to see firsthand."

Pyrrha chuckled at the high pitch squeal on the other end of the phone… a strong negative on that.

"Glad you see reason… just have a coat ready alright? Good, ensure Mistresses Schnee and Rose are aware we are nearby."

Pyrrha couldn't help but smile happily… indeed she knew how she looked having continued to exercise just as hard as she always remembered even after graduating and Marrying her Partner. The fact that Jaune turned out to be a top tier Huntsman himself not withstanding… few things give her as much enjoyment as spending time with him. Be it in the training ring, the gym, or in their private life. Not many could keep up with her in any case, thanks to her own rigorous work… Jaune could keep up with her. A not insignificant measure of pride for Pyrrha given the effort she personally gave in assisting him all those years.

"Sorry about that Ma'am… He is a new hire and quite excitable." Kline lamented.

"That's quite ok I assure you."

As the car continued to get closer Pyrrha thought she saw Ruby and Weiss looking for them out a window in the upper stories… though she could very well be wrong.

In any case the house interior was indeed MUCH warmer than that of the car… though the offered coat might have had something to do with that result.

"F-F-F-follow m-m-m-me M-m-m-m-" Harold… obviously intimidated or possibly slightly in Awe of the Spartan it seems… was really unable to speak.

"That's ok Harold… I can take it from here."

Pyrrha turned to the side to see her friend Weiss in the doorway.

The Heiress remains largely the same as the last time she had seen them. A short and petite but very toned and fit body paired with a pretty face and oddly enough a warm smile. The smile of which only found itself in the later time of her Beacon studies. Naturally with her still off-center pony tail and her snow white hair, she was beautiful by nearly any scale.

Behind her was the equally warm smile of her wife… Ruby. Ruby of course grew up over the course of her studies and has come a long way from the 5'1 clumsy girl from her first year. Now about 5'7 with a very graceful and feminine figure masked a hard body earned from her work as an elite Huntress. Still very careful and happy, her dark red hair and full female curves very much made for an attractive couple.

Both women had of course served in team RWBY along with JNPR, and as such enjoyed the reputation of their exploits. Weiss certainly took advantage of that reputation in her business endeavors, and Ruby was just happy at being able to work as a freelance Huntress while having a home to come back too.

"Pyrrha I swear you get taller and more beautiful every time I see you." Ruby claimed sarcastically.

Hugging each girl in turn Pyrrha replied "Well… Jaune tells me I only get better with age… given his semblance I guess he would be the one to know. How have you two been lately?"

Weiss lead the way out of the hallway as she spoke.

"Things are going very well actually. Business is booming so to speak." Weiss claimed.

"Walk faster slow pokes! Lunch is waiting and I am HUNGRY!" The apparently famished Reaper proclaimed speeding ahead putting a slight wiggle to her step.

"She is still excitable I see." Pyrrha stated in good humor.

Weiss smiled slightly as she advised "Well… she does love to eat chocolates."

Weiss seemed to enjoy the sight of Ruby moving away from her… which of course is only fair given their marriage.

Pyrrha could only smile… it is good that they are happy.

***After their meal***

For a meal in the middle of winter Weiss still managed to serve a surprising amount of fruits and vegetables. Though naturally sea food was on the menu given their guest and her tastes.

"Thank you for lunch… I admit that was delicious." Pyrrha praised honestly.

Weiss nodded politely "You are welcome. The cook took special care given our guest. Cant risk offending a Queen after all can we?"

Pyrrha chuckled "Come now Weiss you know as well as I the Arc's have never thrown their titles around, that has not changed at all. I am still just Pyrrha."

Weiss grinned "Well… be that as it may I don't want to waste your time. Have you thought at all about our proposal?"

Pyrrha brought her eyebrows together slightly. "I have considered it but you do understand I am not actually the negotiator for that situation."

Ruby smiled but otherwise stayed quiet… enjoying the raspberries and liquid chocolate which was her fruits of choice.

Weiss blushed a touch… but otherwise pressed on "Pyrrha I meant… something slightly more personal."

Pyrrha… now intrigued rose an eyebrow.

"How personal?"

Weiss and Ruby shared a look "Very… personal."

Pyrrha blushed slightly… but kept a straight face. Years of being around people… and of course knowing her Husband and Twin as well as she did has done much for opening up the once closed off Mistral Champion.

"Well… we are amongst friends after all… What do you want to talk about?"

Ruby remained content to listen and enjoy her chocolaty snack while Weiss did most of the talking.

"How happy are you and Jaune?" She inquired.

Pyrrha chuckled.

"We are very happy… is there something specific you want to know."

However much Weiss might have changed and grew up… it seems some topics were still difficult for her to speak about.

"If I might ask and I'm sorry if this crosses a line but… you and he I notice … well you don't exactly have kids. Are you… satisfied?"

If she wasn't sure Weiss was nervous on the topic and she was also asking that question seriously Pyrrha might have straight up laughed at the question.

"Weiss I am very happy with my love life. Jaune… well he is a very considerate and skilled lover."

Weiss blinked "But… why don't you have any kids?"

Pyrrha took a drink before answering "We don't want kids for the moment. We have a very long time after all to consider such things."

Ruby and Weiss shared another glance "I confess I did not expect that." Weiss claimed.

"Why may I ask?"

Ruby took this time to answer "I don't know just… we always figured you wanted to have kids right away and… I dunno maybe Jaune had some problem or something."

Pyrrha couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I assure you I am never unsatisfied. If anything we wear each other out more times than not."

They shared a glance at that.

"If we are going to be talking about sex how are things with you two? I'd hate to be the only one getting personal." Pyrrha inquired with a grin.

Weiss blushed when Ruby just stated "We get around too it every now and again. Weiss tastes good with chocolate you know."

Pyrrha giggled when Weiss went beat read at the second sentence.

"Glad to hear you are happy."

Normally she didn't indulge in 'Girl talk' but it seems that's what these two wanted to do.

"Is that what you called me down here for?" She kidded.

Weiss tried and failed to get her serious face back on but none the less stated:

"Kind of… we were looking for people we trust to sample a new devise from the Schnee Dust Company… it's a … prosthetic for Women."

Pyrrha cocked her head to the side "What kind of prosthetic?"

"The kind where you get to be the guy." Ruby winked at Weiss here.

Pyrrha nodded in understanding "I am glad that you would consider us as trusted people but… that just isn't the type of love Jaune and I have."

"You and he don't … experiment? I had heard rumors otherwise."

Pyrrha smiled again.

"We are very free and have tried several things but I have no desire to explore that with him. Now… I confess I enjoy receiving that type of activity and he enjoys performing it on me. But I do not think I could wear it myself."

"Oh he? On you?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha nodded "Yeah… I very much enjoy it. He … well we both work out as much as we always have so we can get rough when we get in the mood. But… We have done many things I admit." A few years ago this type of talk would be impossible… now all she suffered from is a slight blush.

"I like being on top!" Ruby admitted happily.

Weiss slapped her on the shoulder playfully but cleared her throat regardless preparing to speak.

"Oh you…. whatever." She couldn't even lie about it if she wanted too.

Pulling out her scroll she brought out a picture of the new 'device' in question.

"We wanted you here… well we are both girls and haven't seen many guys. We wanted your opinion on how this looks. It was designed to be for the uh… woman seeking a blessed male."

Pyrrha studied the image… So it was some type of strap-on that a woman would insert into themselves so to speak giving them the appearance of a working male organ.

"It seems realistic enough… I can't speak how big that is on the average though. Jaune … well he is significantly bigger than that." She admitted proudly.

The married couple shared a glance.

"We heard he was blessed but this? This is designed to be big!" Weiss stated matter of fact.

Pyrrha shrugged.

"Well… Sorry but to me that looks substantially smaller than him. I'm just being honest with you."

Weiss stroked her chin for a moment "Well… maybe we need to boost it a bit. This is designed to mimic him after all."

Pyrrha chuckled… long ago rumors flew out of the Blessed King of Cadia and his instrument of pleasure so to speak. Pyrrha never thought the Schnee Dust Company would try to cash in on those rumors.

"I didn't think that warranted you to make a toy to be honest. Have either of you tried this out?"

Weiss shook her head "Honestly Pyrrha… Ruby has… used this on me a few times. I don't see how you could take something if this isn't close to him. It felt big enough as it is."

Pyrrha grinned again "Well… I mean it is the truth. Jaune is blessed like nothing I have heard about. But… well he seems built for me. He's never seemed too big to me just perfect… in… every manner and position we have engaged thus far anyway. I don't know what else to say. It is possible you just need to be worked on a bit more… made a bit more excited maybe?"

Ruby shrugged.

"You can understand why we wanted to say this in person though not over scroll chat?" Weiss interjected.

Pyrrha nodded "Well sure… the need to be confidential and all but… I mean I get the feeling you both are seeking something very specific. Surely Yang and Blake or… maybe even Kate would be a good place for this type of help? Jaune and I are hardly experts we have mostly only had each other. Now don't get me wrong… He is all I have ever needed. Even so… well I am hardly some wise woman for couples."

Suddenly… Pyrrha seemed to understand… maybe they still are happy and love each other. But… it is possible that passion in the bedroom has diminished a bit?

"There is something you wanted to ask me in person isn't there?" She guessed.

"Pyrrha… We … well I guess we might as well be honest. Ruby and I… we love each other tremendously but recently… something just hasn't clicked. We thought maybe being a bit adventurous is what we needed."

Pyrrha nodded patently "Adventurous meaning?"

Ruby and Weiss shared another glance… and nodded.

"Pyrrha… we wanted to know if you would be interested in a 3 some." Ruby advised bluntly.

Pyrrha dipped her head to the ground to hide a brief frown.

Facing forward again she answered "I am flattered you believe I could help you but… I am a married woman. I love my husband…"

She considered further "Now… if it was a 4 some you were asking about. I might be willing to talk to Jaune on your behalf to see if he would be interested. But… just myself I would have to decline."

Weiss seemed to think it over checking the time… she always seemed to run out of time faster than she would have thought possible as the boss.

"Well… how about this. I know you have to get back to catch your flight… and I only have another few minutes before I have another meeting to attend to. But… Ruby and I can talk it over and get back to you? How about that?"

Pyrrha stood up as she advised "That seems very fair and would give me the time to talk things over with my husband."

Exchanging hugs with each of her friends Pyrrha was lead away to her drive back… it would certainly be an interesting talk with Jaune… and might even lead to something… enticing.

***Schnee Estate Master Bedroom***

"There has to be a problem…" Weiss muttered to herself sitting up in bed.

Her love of her Wife was never up for question or debate… it was something which was returned whole heartedly by her mate.

Yet… as if a shroud has been placed over their love life something has just been off these last few months.

At first it was just Weiss herself who struggled to reach satisfaction. Then it was Ruby. Now it seems like the problem could be on both ends.

"Weiss nobody said relationships … or even sex is easy. That doesn't mean a problem exists." Ruby asserted sitting up to join her.

Ruby never really had a problem with physical activity… given the set of abs she had earned was testament to that. Weiss herself really picked up her work and really wasn't exactly out of shape… she very much was in great shape. None the less she knew that Weiss hated to be sweaty and 'dirty'. Whereas Ruby had no qualms about being in that state. Even so… post activity snuggles both were happy with.

Weiss shook her head "This wasn't a problem earlier in our marriage… I wonder if we are just trying too hard…"

Ruby's arms wrapped around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Weiss… it doesn't need to be perfect every time. It's enough we are here together."

The Heiress shook her head again "I… don't like leaving you unsatisfied."

Ruby kissed her neck and remained patient for several moments.

Long enough for Weiss to speak again. "Have you thought more about my idea for spicing things up?"

Ruby remained silent for a few heartbeats before answering "I know you have always found Pyrrha attractive… but you do understand it won't be just her. Jaune will be there and well… he is kind of a guy."

Weiss scowled "I know full well what gender he is Ruby."

Ruby giggled "Of course you do… you have been trying to get a toy made to copy him. But… I mean I have always been happy with you. I could have been happy with you and Pyrrha. I do not have a problem with Jaune… I admit I find him attractive enough but… would YOU be ok with that? Last I checked guys didn't do much for you."

Weiss took a deep breath… Ruby was not wrong…

"I just… I just want you… us to be happy. Maybe… maybe experiencing something else is what we need to get back to normal. Maybe we got used to the same old thing and… we just need a change." She couldn't help but feel a touch hopeful that the thought was returned… she loved Ruby. Deeply. Alienating her was the last thing she wanted to do.

Ruby smiled.

"Then… we can at least try it. It isn't like if it doesn't do anything we would have lost anything."

Weiss finally smiled back…

"Ok… I have a call to make."

***Cadia Castle Master Bedroom***

The room was filled with nothing but the sound of blissful gasps of breath. Taken in tandem as yet another night of vigorous sex seemed in the cards. Years of two or even three a day exercises of the most grueling kind has put these two in the absolute elite of physical fitness. Their endurance and ability to persevere were testament to the countless hours of sweat they put out consistently over their previous times together and would continue that trend into the foreseeable future.

"That…." Pyrrha gasped out.

"… Was artistic."

She wrapped her arms around her lovers torso pulling him onto her. As his weight settled in she felt nothing but a sense of bliss. She had been known to take the lead multiple times… yet tonight she was perfectly happy on her back with Jaune proving the aggressor.

Jaune instead of responding back just decided to kiss his wife's neck, right in the spot that drove her mad with lust… more times than not anyway.

"Still able to go are you?" She teased giving him a particularly strong squeeze in return.

In truth… she could keep going quite easily herself. There was no set time for them to stop after all. In any case while they caught their breath she was keen to give his manhood some loving squeezes and hold tight him even as he held her.

It still boggled her mind how utterly, completely, insanely full her husband made her feel. She only ever had one man in her life, and after experiencing how utterly Perfect Jaune seemed built for her… she was not tempted in the least to try another. Deep to the point of perfection, hitting all her spots perfectly with every thrust. Wide to the point of insanity… sweet blissful pleasure filled insanity. Mixed with a stamina that she herself helped craft for him… and it was a challenge to predict who would tire the other out first.

"I would make love to you all night if you wanted… you know that Pyrrha." He worded with a conviction that made her heart flutter. The fact he used her name… not 'Goddess' meant he was absolutely serious. Course… if he needed or wanted something she would do anything with equal vigor.

"For the moment… let's just stay like this." She suggested wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer and still somehow deeper. _So…. FULL! Heavens above I am addicted to this._

She really could just enjoy that sense of blissful fullness without the associated activity.

Taking her suggestion to heart he allowed himself to put more of his weight on her pressing their chests together content to hold his lover.

After a few moments of happy silence she couldn't help but say:

"You spoil me Jaune… make me feel like the luckiest woman on earth."

He chuckled. "I feel like the luckiest man on earth… I guess we spoil each other?"

She grinned and initiated a kiss… _If his stubborn humble self insists on being present even in our love life I might as well accept it._

When the short time needed had passed that both of them caught their breath she was about to suggest they start up again… when her scroll rang.

Jaune started to get off her… however she had other plans.

"No… stay right where you are… I have an idea."

He grinned "As you wish."

Using her semblance to gently lift the phone towards her she noted the caller "Huh… Weiss is calling."

He nodded and started kissing or otherwise sucking on her perfect breasts giving her room to talk.

"Jaune! You!" _Blast that Twin of his always giving him ways to embarrass me! I knew I shouldn't have told her how sensitive my nipples are!_

None the less she had to answer the call out of politeness… so she allowed her lover to indulge himself.

"Hello Weiss… is there a problem you are calling rather late?" Pyrrha inquired hoping the only thing visible was her face.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything important." The Heiress stated… though after a few seconds of thought her imagination clearly went wild as she began to blush rather heavily.

"No… Jaune and I were just enjoying each other's company before bed." She answered coyly.

Weiss nodded her head out of politeness.

"Then I won't keep you long… Ruby and I are of a mind to proceed. Provided you and Jaune are willing as well."

Pyrrha gave a warm smile in response… and nearly gasped out when Jaune gave a particularly vigorous motion to her breasts.

"Good to hear, my husband and I talked about it over dinner. We would be willing. How about you fly in for the weekend?" She suggested starting to struggle with her composure. _I am going to have to pay him back for this… however good it feels._

Weiss nodded and smiled as Ruby shouted from off screen "Sounds good! We better get cookies!"

"I guess that's a deal… see you then Pyrrha." Weiss stated before hurriedly ending the call getting some idea of what Jaune was doing.

"You are a naughty boy." Pyrrha accused playfully as she slid her scroll away.

"Maybe." He agreed and slowly started to pump his lower body.

Instantly feeling herself back and ready for several more rounds Pyrrha figured she deserved to be in the driver's seat. With a strong motion she flipped him over to his back and began moving herself around on his still utterly gigantic and titanium hard mast.

"I feel some punishment is in order… for now you will just need to lay there and take it!" She claimed in good humor setting her hands on his muscular chest.

None the less it was not long until her screams filled the room… always having been a screamer at heart.

***Weekend***

"You know… I know your home is big and all but… it can't compete to an entire MOUNTAIN! This is insane!" Ruby energetically claimed.

Weiss smiled… the Arc home in Cadia was a marvel to behold. A fortress of sufficient size to house a fully operational airport at the peak of the mountain it was built into. The Arc's never lacked basically anything despite their reputation as being very generous with both time and resources.

"Relax Ruby this is Pyrrha and Jaune … we have nothing to worry about."

Ruby grinned "Just remember have a good time. I like watching you Weiss, remember that."

Weiss nodded… who would have thought Ruby would be a bit of a voyeur?

"Wonder how long they are going to have us wait here?" Weiss wondered out loud.

Ruby just shrugged.

She and her wife had been given the royal treatment from their hosts. Dinner was prepared showcasing some of the incredible skill of those Cadian Specialists proving they are more than just weapon and armor smiths of the highest caliber. After the meal a break was allowed for each party to clean up and prepare for their night of fun. Pyrrha stated 'She would be back shortly' without actually stating how long that would be after showing them to one of their many guest rooms.

No sooner did Weiss say those words did a knock on the door echo through the room.

"Guess not long." Ruby mused.

A quick glance at her wife just to confirm they were ready…

"Come on in!" Weiss advertised.

Both girls had meticulously shaved and showered themselves off as a way to shed some nervous energy. It was absolutely true the other married couple were friends and trusted allies… they also had a different dynamic being both man and woman. In any case both women waited in a silky smooth full length robe. Ruby in a velvety dark red with Weiss in a silver and black robe… somehow tailored to fit them perfectly.

Pyrrha soon entered the room looking absolutely beautiful as always in a black and gold robe. Her tiara perfecting fitted on her head. Surprisingly she carried a metal tray with a couple drinks on it.

"Hello again." The Spartan declared with a still adorable smile.

"Nice of you to rejoin us… what do you have there?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha placed the tray down on the table and sat next to her guests.

"Well… I am here to pick up you both… and to offer you both these drinks."

"Where's Jaune?" Ruby inquired.

Pyrrha chuckled "We felt you both would feel more comfortable if he waited for you. He's waiting in our bed room."

Pyrrha took a breath.

"I … gather that you both are nervous and I would be lying if we weren't either. Just… try to relax and have fun. If you aren't comfortable with anything just say so, and we will stop. We do not want to ruin anybodies friendship tonight right?"

Weiss nodded "Right… so… the drink?" She asked eying the small steaming cup appearing like something akin to hot-chocolate.

The Redhead chuckled again "Well… It is a Mistralian concoction. It is suppose to be a stimulant of a sort. Boost female arousal and increase pain tolerance amongst a couple other features. We… felt you both might need help relaxing a bit."

The words had barely left her lips when her female friends scooped up the drink and downed the entire thing in one gulp.

Pyrrha was stunned… _They weren't suppose to drink the entire thing! Suppose to take a sip at a time not the entire cup! Oh well… nothing I can do now._

"Tasty. Tastes like chocolate." Ruby claimed in appreciation.

"White chocolate." Weiss agreed.

Pyrrha hummed amused before standing up again moving towards the door "Well… shall we begin our entertainment for the evening?"

Weiss hesitated before speaking already feeling a tremendous heat build within her… none the less she was able to say her point.

"Not quite yet Pyrrha…"

Pyrrha turned back towards her and waited patiently.

"… we brought you that toy. The one from a few days ago?" The Heiress concluded pointing at a wooden box on a table nearby.

Pyrrha moved towards the object as she spoke "I am happy to accept it but… I still have no desire to use it on Jaune. You do understand that?"

Weiss shook her head as Ruby answered "We had hoped you might… want to use it on us."

Pyrrha grinned not expecting that… but answered back "We will see… let's take a look inside."

At that she opened up the provided package.

"We went back and made some adjustments to it… it's a bit bigger now." Weiss advised.

Pyrrha nodded "But still smaller than Jaune." She boasted.

Weiss scowled briefly but none the less stated "In any case… at some point tonight you might want to use that. It was made specifically for you."

Closing the box and picking it up Pyrrha once again turned towards her friends "Well… let's see how tonight goes and we will see. Are you both ready?" She asked.

The white and dark haired girls shared a glance… and nodded.

With yet another friendly smile… Pyrrha lead the way towards the master bedroom.

Even on the way in Ruby could feel the Mistralian drink working. She did not dare check but it would be a fair thing to say… she was already getting pretty wet not to mention scorching hot.

Something a glance at her wife would confirm as being mirrored as well.

Almost instinctively they joined hands with the promise of a lovely night.

None the less likely due to demand from the ruling house hold they encountered no employees or other visitors desiring the privacy that could be had when on demand. Eventually coming to a rather large and ornate detailed set of heavy double doors.

"Ok… remember let's have fun!" Ruby advised with a happy smile and a fist to the sky.

Smiling at her still somewhat youthful energy Pyrrha opened the door… and followed her friends inside.

***Master Bedroom***

Jaune… always the tactician needed to say a total of 1 sentence to get the party going.

"Let's keep it simple to start ok?"

It was with that simple saying that Jaune -dressed in his white and gold robe- pulled his wife close and engaged in a passionate kiss.

It was only a few heartbeats later when Weiss found herself pressed against the wall as Ruby decided evidently to take his suggestion to heart.

What started as a simple kiss on her lips quickly escalated to one of the hottest and passionate times she and her wife had ever experienced.

Ruby, was, EVERYWHERE.

Her lips were on her neck, her hands were working on the wet inferno that was her womanly folds. Her breasts were getting attention and she even found the time to give her a playful spank and hair pull.

"Ruby." Her thoughts were infinitely more complex that something one word could sum up… but Ruby was the best she could manage.

When Weiss started to squeak and squirm under the precision assault of Ruby's lips and fingers she could do no more than clench down trying not to fall over.

It was not the most powerful orgasm of her life… it was actually pretty mediocre by comparison. But Ruby spent no more than 3 minutes working on her… the sheer speed of her release was mind blowing for the Heiress. In the seconds following that incredibly quick start she just breathed and directed her gaze on her lover.

Ruby had a boastful smile as she just pulled her partner close in a hug.

"You let go really easily that time huh?"

Weiss kissed her neck as she responded "Feels good… you did good."

Ruby did not seem in a rush for her own release and just engaged in another series of kisses letting Weiss soak in that post climax bliss…

To the degree they completely forgot they were not the only people nearby. It was only as Pyrrha was wailing through the room that they remembered that minor fact and looked behind them.

Pyrrha and Jaune had disrobed and evidently did not spend as much time in the kissing phase as they themselves did.

Pyrrha was on her bed in the doggy style position as Jaune really leaned into her from behind.

"Damn… I knew she was a screamer but this is crazy…" Ruby joked.

Weiss could only nod at the scene. Pyrrha… her large breasts perfectly suited to her 6' frame were shaking and bouncing with each one of his thrusts.

"I know why you walked up to her that first day now." Ruby said with a grin eying those large breasts as they swayed.

Weiss just blushed tremendously as she started playing with her own breasts out of excitement.

"She might not flaunt them… but they are perfect." Weiss agreed.

"JAU- AHHHHHHH!" She fought and tried to continue as long as she could…then her body shuddered and shook with that pleasured cry as she gave into that tide of bliss.

It was mesmerizing for Weiss and she would assuming… Ruby as well. Pyrrha's body was taut and tense well after her scream ran out of air. Pyrrha despite her extremely attractive form… possessed musculature and physique that absolutely earned her the title of "Invincible Girl" or her the nickname of Spartan amongst her friends. Watching this strong and proud woman absolutely come unglued and overwhelmed just… spoke to Weiss on some primal level it was something she had never experienced before.

For a time Pyrrha just kept her position as she breathed in and out enjoying that feeling of fullness only Jaune could provide.

"That was amazing." She praised once her breath was a bit more under control.

Jaune -still gripping her hips- gave her a gentle pump and asked "You ready to start up again?"

Pyrrha moaned in pleasure at the pump… but managed to look up and spotted the other people in the room. "We have an audience… maybe give them something to watch?" She suggested.

Jaune might have asked what she had in mind, but Pyrrha just moved a bit forward then spun to her back.

"How about this." She smiled happily and motioned for Jaune to move forward.

Jaune returned the smile and happily lined himself up with her entrance again.

Ruby could do nothing but blink. She knew -She KNEW- that Jaune worked tremendously hard dating back to his time at Beacon. Hell… he had Pyrrha as his Partner and everybody knew how hard she worked. But seeing him naked and be a physical Match for his Redheaded Partner was still a bit jarring. Jaune was extremely well built and muscular. He was not bulky… but he could probably put Adonis in his place. None of that even touched on his manhood.

"How the hell does Pyrrha take that thing… its… I mean I thought I was getting silly with that toy … he is enormous." Weiss claimed sounding a bit in awe.

Ruby nodded coyly "Pyrrha never was one to lie… she did say he was substantially bigger than that toy… turns out she was right."

As Jaune moved forward his length and thickness were in a realm unto themselves. Easily matching that muscular and built figure of his to complete a package almost any woman even remotely attracted to men would become a bit weak in the knees upon viewing him.

Ruby… was struggling to stand… and Pyrrha… well.

"OH!"

"AHHH!"

"THAT'S THE SPOT OH OH OH!"

Well she made herself known very easily too once Jaune started up in earnest.

None the less Pyrrha did not just lie there and take it. She rotated and shifted her hips upwards in sequence to match his powerful thrusts. The end result was this artistic and erotic performance where neither man nor woman were outclassed. It was mesmerizing watching her abs tense up and relax over and over as they matched each other's movements over and over and over without seeming to tire. The only hints anybody had at their continued activity taking its toll was increasingly louder moans and groans they continually exuded. This was simply more than tremendously exciting to watch for those in the room if not the hottest thing they had ever seen.

"They are really good at sex… wow." Ruby praised wide eyed at the scene.

"You two don't have to stay back there you know." Jaune advised without slowing his movements with his wife.

Weiss took the first step forward following quickly by Ruby before both ended up on the same edge of the bed near Pyrrha's beautiful breasts.

Jaune started up again with a slow, but very very deep pattern. Utilizing every inch of his manhood causing a stream of sweet loving sighs to emerge from his lovers lips.

Pyrrha brought her hands to her breasts more willing to be stationary in this position, playing and teasing her nipples. Before long Jaune's efforts on her was causing so much free juices to flow that squishing sounds were a constant affair in the room, utterly drenching his cock in her wetness.

Ruby instantly regretted not bringing along any chocolate… the temptation to smother those breasts was overwhelming.

Weiss was the first to take one of those breasts in her hands massaging them in awe of their perfection.

"Ohh…" Pyrrha groaned.

"She does have sensitive breasts…" Weiss confirmed to softly.

With a playful shrug Ruby decided she had watched enough. Diving forward with youthful energetic vigor she latched right on Pyrrha's left nipple like a vampire and did her best to torment the Spartan.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha gasped out arching her chest upwards.

Pinning her arm to the ground with a leg Ruby settled in and using all the experience she had accumulated in her love life nibbled sucked and otherwise pleasured Pyrrha to the best of her not-insubstantial ability.

Watching her Wife just dive in carefree stole any hesitation Weiss might have had, and she quickly duplicated the process pinning the larger woman's other arm under her legs.

"Wha- WEISS OH… My R- AhhhhhhHHHH!"

Now arching her back off the ground desperate for more attention on her sensitive breasts she found herself trapped against the bed with nothing but bliss surrounding her.

Jaune took this as his queue to ramp up the tempo and power of his thrusts. Before long the bed itself was shaking to his efforts. He knew Pyrrha was in heaven. Her pussy -already snug and tight- was literally pulsing night on panicking on his cock. Squeezing in random patterns as she struggled to avoid surrendering to pleasure. Cuming together with her husband was ultimately her goal regardless of if he held back his release. She was quickly on the fast track to yet another release… and was utterly at the mercy of these 3 at this moment.

Ruby and Weiss moved a hand to their womanly folds and vigorously played with themselves enjoying the moment while never once ceasing or letting off the pressure on Pyrrha's breasts.

None the less he had felt his lover react to orgasm multiple times in their marriage and knew to read the signs from a mile away. First… she got loud, VERY loud. Her cries of bliss filled the room well before her pussy began its herculean grip. Starting at the tip and traveling all the way to her entryway she met Jaune in a to the hilt push and latched on not letting go milking his dick in wave upon wave upon wave of pleasure filled gripping.

Finally a rush of heated wetness would blast out of her reminding the world that his wife also happened to be a squirter, and despite the fact he often times ended up drenched following a period of lovemaking… he would happily end up thusly every time at seeing his lover with glazed over eyes and breathless expression that always followed her strongest orgasms… like now.

When the grip on his cock finally lessoned he knew her orgasm had ended, all that was left was the twitching, were he along he would happily take her in his arms and hold her until she was back on Remnant.

"Wow… I don't believe I have ever seen a reaction like that. Mistralian women do cut loose after all." Ruby mused.

Jaune chuckled "She… might have had a slower start but… well she fits the mold perfectly." He began stroking himself ensuring he kept hard as he kept his eyes on his lovely wife.

Pyrrha soon came too and spoke on from her high "I need a minute to come down… you can start on one of these two lovely ladies if you would like… we are suppose to have fun after all."

Jaune smiled… Pyrrha was all he ever needed in his sex life but… well he was not above providing some visual entertainment if she wanted some.

"Well… ok… any volunteers?" He asked in good humor.

Both women were eying his absurdly large erection with a mix of awe and fear… none the Less Ruby was the one who spoke first.

"Go ahead Weiss… I'll watch!" The voyeur in Ruby couldn't help suggesting.

Weiss gulped… but nodded regardless of how nervous she was at tackling that beast of manhood before her.

Shuffling forward to the edge of the bed Jaune advised "If Ruby wants to watch let's give her a good angle. Climb on."

Weiss tentatively crawled over and climbed in on top positioning herself at the top of that enormous shaft.

"Gods above this looks like it will never fit." She claimed testing her entrance grinding along his head.

Ruby stood up and moved behind her playing with her breasts and gave her neck a loving kiss.

"Just relax Weiss… Jaune knows what he is doing. Right?" She claimed.

He nodded secretly unsure if somebody as petite as Weiss really could take it… Pyrrha was a much bigger woman and even she was snug to the point he wondered how he fit himself. Weiss, obviously had some misgivings.

"Just take it slow and relax Weiss." He advised.

Evidently that Mistralian beverage was proving very helpful as she lowered herself cautiously on his pole taking in the head.

"FU- GOODD. That's thick, Oh my… LORD!" She cried out lowering herself on it further still.

Ruby continued to nuzzle her wife's neck soothingly in silent support.

"God!"

Weiss could utterly not believe several points. For one… how utterly massive Jaune was. Her pussy felt like it was panicking at this point. Stretched to the point it could take no more ready to beg for mercy… right before more inches seeped into her greedy hole and the process began anew. Jaune never seemed to end. The instant she was convinced she hit the end…. she tried to get more inside her… and there was always, ALWAYS more to come. Thus far the pressure was going past her belly button and Jaune still had more inches left to offer her.

Secondly… the sheer level of pleasure she had as her silky warm passage gobbled him up left her utterly breathless. Already her pussy was gripping in random patterns akin to orgasm and they had only barely started. She was in danger of one of the strongest orgasms of her life and she hadn't even gotten him all the way in her yet.

"How are you still not all the way in!?" Weiss groaned with a hand over her belly button in awe.

Jaune smirked. "Just a couple inches more Weiss, you can do it."

Weiss felt different than his wife… different… but not better. She was tight… god lord so very tight. But her vaginal muscles were not anywhere near as strong as Pyrrha's, her pulses and grips weren't as good or powerful. But still… seeing this angelic creature start to lose herself on his manhood was something his ego would remember for awhile now.

Finally those last couple inches were accepted and her smooth pussy lips found his abdomen.

"Thank goodness… I've never felt so full… I think you brush up against the end… that's insane." Weiss marveled breathlessly.

Desiring to give her wife something to look at Weiss began to gyrate back and forth on that hardness. Her petite taut butt waxing and waning as she struggled to take the sheer mass of his erection in her.

Ruby stood back a few feet growing week in the knees at the sight of her wife take that massive cock and grind against it.

"Go on Weiss enjoy it! Have fun!" She prompted.

Her encouragement caused the Heiress to more and more energetically and desperately drive herself forward in a desperate need for release. Release which would come in droves.

Weiss… was not a screamer. She did not take the roof off the place. But as it turned out… she was a bitter. A squeaker.

She threw her head back wearing nothing but a pure angelic blissful expression as completely zoned out to the world around her.

It was as Weiss was coming down from that high that Ruby realized Pyrrha was back on her feet… and the desire to see Weiss in a specific fantasy of hers… was too strong to ignore.

Pyrrha none the less walked over looking very satisfied as she settled next to her friend.

"Well you look like your enjoying yourself." She stated coyly.

Ruby nodded keeping her very vigorous movements on her folds going. "I love watching her get attention… speaking which…"

Pyrrha rose her eyebrow "You want me to use the toy? Like I said I don't wish to use it on Jaune."

Ruby shook her head "No not on him silly… use it on Weiss."

Pyrrha made a face "While Jaune is-?"

"YES!" Practically chomping at the bit Ruby could barely keep her excitement under control.

Glancing between Ruby's very excited face, and Weiss recovering from her orgasm on top of Jaune's still hard self… Pyrrha shrugged.

Moving over towards the toy Pyrrha pulled it out of the case and gave it a second or two of study. The toy itself was long and thick. Not quite as long or thick as her husband… but still something very large regardless. Taking the bottle included in the case and carrying both back to Ruby she stated.

"The short end goes in me, right?" She asked.

Ruby nodded frantically evidently very excited to see this.

Careful if a bit unsure Pyrrha brought the short end to her entrance and while it took a bit of effort… but it popped into place and instantly jolted her awake.

"Holy… wow… this…" She stated unsure what exactly she was feeling.

Ruby grinned and gave a healthy grip to the prosthetic traveling up and down the shaft.

Pyrrha had to use her arms to steady herself on a nearby cabinet at risk of losing her balance.

"How… Ruby that felt like you were touching my… my…"

"Penis? That is exactly how it was designed." The younger girls grin was very telling of the obvious.

Pyrrha was oddly excited at the idea of dominating the smaller girl double teaming her with Jaune… none the less she felt obligated to ask.

"Will Weiss be ok with this? I mean… anal is kind of on a person by person basis."

Ruby nodded energetically yet again "Yes of course! She loves that type of stuff… even if she struggles to admit it."

Lubing the shaft up and down Pyrrha smiled as she moved over to the couple on the nearby bed.

"Gah… this is enormous wow…." Weiss mused as she came back from her orgasm.

Looking behind her Jaune couldn't help but grin.

"I think Ruby has a plan for you." He claimed.

Craning her head to look behind her she felt more than saw Pyrrha's strong arms hold her waist steady as she ….

… lined up a toy with her ass?

"Pyrrha!" Weiss stated surprised.

Looking over her other shoulder "Ruby!"

"Come on Weiss! You know you love it just let loose!" Ruby claimed moving her attention back to herself.

The prospect of pleasing Ruby and enjoying some very vigorous sex herself caused Weiss to give a slow nod of acceptance… something which she instantly was grateful for.

Pyrrha despite her newness to this picked it up very quickly, sinking the first several inches into Weiss' ass.

"Wow… it's like Ruby play's with your butt all the time Weiss." She teased.

Weiss went pure beat red in her face… but none the less just exposed her neck as her mouth fell open.

Her pussy… already tight on Jaune's manhood started clamping down with abandon with each inch Pyrrha pushed in.

"Wow… I think she loves it honey." Jaune claimed.

Weiss could not speak words… what came out was only gibberish and nonsensical musing. Her body spoke far more than she could.

The wetness coming out of her magnified, the pressure on Jaune's cock continued to escalate with each inch Pyrrha penetrated her… and Pyrrha was beginning to breath incredibly hard with the effort.

"Jeeze… She is so… tight." The Spartan claimed struggling to sink deeper. The toy… new as it was to her seemed to be doing its job perfectly. Gripping and transmitting pure pleasure back to its user. Suddenly understanding how hard it was for Jaune to keep his focus those first few years of marriage before he learned to better cope with the sensations.

"Jaune start up too!" Ruby directed off to the side.

Jaune looked from Ruby… to his wife… to Weiss… and made a confused face. Weiss' face seemed utterly out of it. The random if constant twitches and hungry grips of his cock made it seem like she was not even home. None the less… Jaune and Pyrrha shared a glance.

3…2….1….

Both Partners moved their respective tools out… only to heave them back in with relentless precision.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Weiss gasped out.

A spree of grips and wetness flowed out of her… only to be met with another joined push.

"UHH… Oh…. AHHH…" She went in sequence to their pushes getting more and more desperate as time went on.

Jaune… already reaching his maximum length enjoyed seeing Weiss come unglued as her face lost more and more control. Whereas Pyrrha didn't look all that different. The toy providing her with so much sensation it was threatening to overwhelm her. Already those powerful legs of hers were shaking from effort struggling to keep herself upright and it was not from the physical exertion thus far.

"Oh god." The Redhead panted out.

"Just a bit faster come on!" Ruby pleaded.

The partners tried… and was able to succeed for the most part.

Following a series of deep thrusts from both of her lover's Weiss issued a high pitch squeak and thrash her head back and forth.

The pressure from her pussy magnified to the strongest she had yet put out, none the less Jaune continued to thrust into her throughout her orgasm. Pyrrha not having anywhere near as much control struggled to move and eventually was indeed overwhelmed by sensation as she fell forward onto Weiss' back. Weiss ended up squeezed between the two of them pressing against Jaune's chest.

Weiss… literally seemed to pass out from the pleasure. Only able to breath as she tried to recover.

"My god that was one of the hottest things I had ever seen." Ruby praised seemingly recovering from her own climax.

Pyrrha tried to crawl up the bed using her arms, and finally just switched to her back heaving for breath. The her body shining with a light glaze of sweat from her exertions. For that matter Jaune knew that he himself was getting rather sweaty himself… but even so he remained hard.

"Ok Weiss let's find you a spot to relax." He spoke softly gentling lifting her off him and setting her on clear spot.

Ruby seemed perfectly happy playing with herself and waiting that Jaune decided to give more attention to his gorgeous wife.

"This must be that toy Weiss spoke about the other day." He mused to himself as he gently gripped it and rotated it out of her.

"Oh…" She made eye contact with him.

With a loving smile she spoke on "You were going to dive back in huh?"

Truth be told he never got tired of his making love to his wife… and was about too realign with her. Something she would have welcomed… but alas she also had another idea.

Spinning over and reaching under the bed she pulled out one of her favorite toys… a butt plug she tended to enjoy.

"Why don't you and Ruby have some fun… I am going to get this in me." In truth the feeling of Weiss' climax left Pyrrha a bit numb. She would never reject or tire of her husband's affection… but she wanted to feel them. Right now she was keen on being the voyeur in the room.

It seems Ruby rather figured it was her turn… and have moved over towards the pair on the ground.

"Well… ok… how do you want me Jaune?" She asked.

Jaune shrugged "How do you want it?"

Ruby did not answer verbally… instead she just got on her hands and knees then smiled back at him.

While Pyrrha worked the short but thick plug into herself Jaune gripped Ruby by her supple hips and aligned with her entrance. Ruby was about right in the middle between Pyrrha and Weiss in terms of size. Stronger and bigger than Weiss for sure… but falling well short of Pyrrha. He rather expected her to feel like Weiss did… however her more athletic figure left him with a much firmer grip and she more easily accepted the incredibly thickness that he could bring to bear.

"Sweet… Holy… God… Weiss wasn't kidding that's massive." She groaned out already enjoying the sensation.

Ruby had her own feel… possibly the warmest of the 3 women he had enjoyed thus far tonight… but she was not the snuggest. She was far from un-enjoyable however and she felt great, just not quite what he was used too. It was obvious in her sex life thus far she was the aggressor with Weiss… and her womanly squeezes as she felt wave after wave of pleasure filled bliss flow threw her were not as strong as the previous people. Likely due to not getting as much work. None the less Ruby learned fast… and she was soon backing herself up into his thrusts enjoying him as deep as he could go.

"She likes her hair pulled Pyrrha. Get bossy with her." Weiss' breathless and tired voice claimed.

Pyrrha looked up. At the edge of the bed Weiss it seems has rotated herself to be able to watch. Ruby… probably didn't hear her as she gave no clues.

Pyrrha just shrugged and followed the advice given.

Grabbing Ruby's head and gentling pulling her down Pyrrha advised "Ok Rubes… time to get busy on me."

"Wha-" Ruby seemingly objected…

Until Jaune realized that the instant she said that her pussy tightened and began producing even more liquids. She was soon groaning with each thrust as he continually bottomed out in her.

Pyrrha held Ruby right at her pussy and despite her initial protest… the Reaper displayed a skill beyond her hears as she hungrily dove into her folds and enjoy licking away the various juices on her.

"Good Girl." Pyrrha praised closing her eyes.

 _She's good at this!_

"Harder" She requested in between swipes of Pyrrha's wet pussy.

Grinning… Jaune gripped firmly with both hands… and more fully exerted himself.

Ruby was brought fully to the ground with the velocity of the thrusts and … her pussy said "YES YES YES!" via even more frequent grips and waves of heated bliss.

"OH OH OH OH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHHHO" Ruby soon tensed up and froze in a silent gasp unable to keep her attentions on Pyrrha anymore.

None the less Jaune continued pounding on her until she was a breathless vacant mess when his penis started to scream and scream louder than he could hold back.

He could have made the last few plunges into Ruby to finish himself… instead Pyrrha always eager to please her husband darted forward.

Realizing the action he pulled and out let his wife's mouth finish the job. Hungrily taking several inches of him into her mouth her strong arms furiously pumped his thick shaft until he could no longer hold back.

Thick spurts of liquid erupted from his manhood prompting her to swallow to keep up with the flow. She had expected this, having finished him off this way several time. Even so… she was surprised. So much was flowing out of him she had to swallow multiple times as it threatened to overtake her mouth.

None the less when he finally let out a breath and relaxed a bit Pyrrha greedily sucked on… draining even the last few spurts she KNEW he could give her… until he was his sensitive post climax self that needed a moment to recover.

If they were private… Pyrrha might have encouraged him to keep going. She KNEW he could. He was still hard in fact and all he would need to do is focus and encourage him to stay hard. He would if she wanted him too. Right now however… well she allowed his penis to shrink a bit… they did have ALL night. Furthermore… they had some guests that looked exhausted.

"Well… you look pleased with yourself." She purred in her mature voice.

He chuckled "So you do you." He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at each of his two visitors.

"They look exhausted." He mused judging their unmoving forms.

She grinned… all the better. Move them back to their room and I can have round 2 all to myself!

"Let's get them decent and back to their bedroom." She suggested in her not-quite-innocent manner.

Carefully dressing themselves and their guests in their respective robes Jaune gave Ruby a lift while Pyrrha carried Weiss.

"We really tired them out." He said simply.

She nodded "They have been struggling a bit… I guess they really needed this release."

He nodded in agreement.

None the less they got their exhausted friends into the guest bed just as they were starting to come too.

"Get some rest now… we will have breakfast in the morning." Pyrrha said soothingly.

They seemed to nod absentmindedly and began to cuddle with each other as Jaune lifted the blanket up over them.

"We do good work." He said as he and his wife walked back hand in hand.

Pyrrha just hummed in a way that made him think that she had something in mind.

When they reached their bedroom again Pyrrha claimed "A shower is probably in order before we sleep… care to join me?"

She removed her robe and walked shaking her hips teasingly at him all the way to their bathroom.

Jaune grinned… and followed suit.

He stepped into the bathroom and no sooner said "I assume you have a plan?"

As she turned around facing him her grin said it all. "Jaune you should know by now your Goddess ALWAYS has a plan…"

Somewhere between her taking the driver's seat and pushing him against a wall to begin their make out session he realized she never took out the butt plug.

"I guess you want round 2 in here?" He joked.

Pyrrha nodded "Here… maybe out there… we will have to see."

With that she leaned in again and issued another loving kiss on her beloved partner.

"Jaune…"

He kissed her against "Hmm?"

"Thank you for a lovely night… it is always good to help a friend out." She smiled genuinely not under her 'Goddess' mask she enjoyed wearing when it suited her.

"Of course… I love you Pyrrha… you know that."

She smiled back "I love you too Jaune. Now forever and always."


End file.
